


Empires of Dusk and Dawn

by ravennox



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravennox/pseuds/ravennox
Summary: A story not about the machination of Gods and Dragons, but of Humans. An alternative telling of Fates after Conquest. Criticisms, opinions and suggestions are welcome. (On hiatus)
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

Couple of months ago I did a little survey and written three Fire Emblem story summary… It wasn't very well received, so I changed my story a little, and decided to write a Fates story.

**What yon might need to know…**

The main characters are Shiro and Siegbert.

Like Gaiden(or Echoes), magic can be cast without a catalyst by draining the caster's health. So a catalyst is more preferable when available.

Valla is a real place, not a mythical world.

Valla is an island nation, consisting of multiple islands, south of Nohr. They worship the silent water dragon Anankos.

The Fire Kingdom, Magaha, is on a huge island south of Hoshido. They worship the fire dragon Agni.

Huan Tian empire is north of Hoshido and Nohr. They worship the earth dragon Huan De.

The wind and ice tribes are not just single tribes, but multiple tribes.

I also changed the location of the Ice Tribe village from west to north.

The Ice tribes worship the ice dragon Chudo-Yudo.

The wind tribes worship Horkew Kamuy, the wind dragon. (yes, I learned that from Golden Kamuy)

Dawn dragon is Amaterasu, and Dusk dragon is Nyx.

The names are not very creative, I know.

The story starts around twenty years after Conquest.

Hoshido is a polygamist society. Sumeragi had many wives.

Nohr is a monogamist society. Garon had to kill or divorce his queen to marry another wife.

This is a story about how far Hoshido would go to take back their lands and what Nohr would do to stay in power. A story about humans fighting humans.

This is not a story about how Hoshidans and Nohrians are actually good people and are only fighting each other because of some evil dragon god scheming behind the scenes.

No Deeprealms!

No Time Travel in Awakening.

Lucina is Exalt of Ylisse.

The nobles will have last names. Warning: they will not be very creative as well.

**Backstory**

**Before Fire Emblem Fates** **-** **Conquest**

Hoshido and Nohr once traded with each other. Because Hoshiden are not allowed to mine in the shapeshifter's mountains, they can only get iron from iron sand from the river, which was not enough. So they traded food for iron with the iron rich Nohr.

The Trade ended because Hoshido and Nohr grew suspicious with each other. Hoshido fear they were feeding their enemy, and Nohr fear they were arming their enemy. That resulted in a war, which ended in a draw.

A hundred years later Garon invaded Valla.

Knowing the end is nigh, Arete, Queen of Valla ordered all the ships and pegasi to carry as many children as possible and escaped Valla. All of the adults(even Arete), except for the pegasus knights, stayed behind.

Garon captured the palace and Arete.

Before the last ship, which carried Mikoto, could leave, Garon's soldiers captured it. Seeing this, Anankos(believing Mikoto is also captured), in his despair and madness, poured all of his power into the Valla island's dragon vein. He cursed the land, turning the Vallites who were still on the island into what would later be called specters. Garon's army was massacred and Garon escaped on Mikoto's ship.

Half of the escaped Vallite ships landed on Cheve, Nestra and Notre Sagesse.

Mikoto, half sister of Arete, escaped during the chaos, and took the other half of the survivors and all of the pegasi to Hoshido.

King Sumeragi agreed to take in the refugees only if Mikoto married him. Even though she just lost her husband, to save her people and her newborn son, Mikoto agreed.

Mikoto, with her strong connection with the dragon vein, was able to create a barrier to protect Hoshido, with the dragon vein in Castle Shirasagi. Except for the strongest of minds, all who pass the barrier will lose the will to fight.

Sumeragi removed his first wife Ikona as queen and replaced her with Mikoto.

Garon abolished the Nohr senate. The senators who objected were tortured and hanged in front of the senate building.

Garon converted to the Faith of Anankos, the Water Dragon and decree it as state relion, replacing the Faith of Nox, the Dusk Dragon. Later the people of Nohr will blame every bad thing Garon ever did on the Ananko faith and the Ananakos' Faithful.

Garon accused his queen of adultery, treason, witchcraft, apostasy and many such false accusations and then executed her. He then made Arete his new queen.

Sumeragi's taken over Nohr sides of the Bottomless Canyon.

With the barrier and an army of pegasus knights, Sumeragi could quickly raid Nohr and retreat immediately back to Hoshido. Sumeragi's ambition burns, and Hoshido has become a real threat to Garon.

Garon gathers a great army at the border for a decisive battle with Sumeragi. During the battle, Garon met Sumeragi in melee combat but was defeated, Gunter intercepted to save Garon, and fought Sumeragi to a standstill, giving Garon an opening to retreat.

That battle damaged Garon's pride, and he's hated Sumeragi and Gunter ever since. Sumeragi for defeating him, and Gunther for, in his eyes, humiliating him by fighting an opponent he lost to to a draw.

Garon called for a peace talk at Chave, and agree to hand over the southern part of Nohr and Valla to Sumeragi. Sumeragi, drunk on his recent nonstop victories, agreed.

Against the advice of his queen, generals, and strategists, Sumeragi personally led an army of fifty thousand to Cheve, believing he is now king of Valla (not knowing that Valla is now unlivable) and southern Nohr.

Sumeragi was killed by Garon, his foster son Corrin stolen, and his army destroyed.

Even with Sumeragi's army destroyed, Garon still couldn't invade Hoshido because of Mikoto's barrier, so he mass produced 'Faceless', and sent them over to the border hoping either to terrorize Hoshidan enough for them to surrender, or one of the faceless would kill Mikoto.

**Fire Emblem Fates-** **Conquest**

Sympathizing with the Nohrian people's blight, Corrin sided with Nohr to conquer Hoshido, but also begin to work in secret to assassinate Garon.

Ryouma ignored protests, and married Scarlet in Cheve.

The Nohrian army was stopped at Fort Jinya and couldn't conquer it for months. Though Fort Jinya stopped Nohr's legions from advancing, they are running out of food.

Corrin convinced Sakura that Nohr will spare the soldiers if they surrendered. Against Yukimura's advice, Sakura agreed. But when the gate opened, the Hoshido soldiers were slaughtered. Sakura was captured, but Yukimura escaped.

Xander and Leo convinced Garon to spare Sakura and let Leo marry her instead, so he can legitimately become king of Hoshido.

Because at Fort Jinya Corrie had proven himself to be loyal and more capable than Xander, Garon made him commander of the invasion force, replacing Xander.

At the Wall of Suzanoh, Corrie fought and cut off three of Takumi's fingers, making him unable to hold a bow in his left hand ever again. Hinoka rescued Takumi and escaped with him.

At Shirasagi, Ryouma fought Corrin, but was killed by Xander, and his sword, the Hoshido Regalia Raijinto, taken as a prize. Nohr had won.

While Garon was praying to Anankos in the Shirasagi throne room, Corrin called away the guards, killed Iago and Hans, and assassinated Garon.

Xander attempted to arrest Corrin, and the two fought. Elise was killed by Corrin when she tried to stop the fight. Corrin escaped with his cohorts.

Nohr had conquered Hoshido, except for a small piece of land in the south, Izumo.

**After Fire Emblem Fates- Conquest**

**Imperial Year 1** \- Xander restored the Dusk Dragon Faith and the senate that was previously demolished by Garon.

The senate and the high priest acknowledged the new Empire of Nohr and crowned Xander as the first Emperor of Nohr, Hoshido, Valla and southern Venede(the land of the southern Ice Tribes).

Though Xander outlawed religious discrimination, it didn't stop many Ananakos Faithful to be murdered, many overlooked and even encouraged in some instances by the lords and Nox priests.

Leo married Sakura and was crowned King of Hoshido, Hana stayed with Sakura as her retainer.

Camilla married an Ice Tribe prince Igor, younger brother of Kilma, and was made the queen of southern Venede.

Niles, Benny, Beruka and Daniela became the four rider generals of Nohr. Each given two personal legions to command.

 **Imperial Year 2** \- Takumi invaded and conquered Mokushu, home of the Fuma ninjas. Securing southern Hoshido.

Takumi officially became the regent of southern Hoshido, with Shiro as high prince.

Most of the Wind Tribes in Hoshido migrated to the south, joining Takumi.

Hinoka, Tsubaki, Setsuna and Hinata became the four guardian generals of Hoshido.

Takumi married the Fire Kingdom's Magaha princess, Aarti, to forge a coalition with Magaha to fight Nohr. And despite protests, Takumi allowed the building of a Fire Dragon temple in Izumo.

 **Imperial Year 3** \- Nohr annexed Nestra, which surrendered without a fight.

 **Imperial Year 5** \- Takumi attacked Fort Jinya, but was defeated by Leo.

After Takumi's fail attack, Leo immediately launched a full scale counter attack to conquer southern Hoshido, but he underestimated Takumi and Yukimaru. The battle dragged on until Leo had to retreat because of winter.

 **Imperial Year 6** – The senate succeeded in negotiating a trading deal with the countries of Tellius, selling off half of the food produced in Hoshido.

 **Imperial Year 7** \- Due to over-cultivation by the new Nohrian lords, many of the farmlands in Hoshido are now ruined. Food production decreased by half.

The Nohrian lords invaded the mountains of the Kitsunes and the Tengus, to create more farmlands, without the consent of Leo.

The Tengu and the Kitsune tribes in the north were massacred for the crime of "refusing to share their land". The survivors escaped to the south, joining Takumi. Leo was furious.

Though furious of the Nohrian lords' actions, all Leo could do was remove them from their positions, only to be replaced by the senate with the same types of people.

 **Imperial Year 9** \- Relation with the Halidom of Ylisse deteriorated because of, in Ylisse's opinion, an "unfair" trade agreement.

 **Imperial Year 10** \- Night has come to Hoshido, and six hours of sun has appeared in Nohr, except in the capital Windmire.

Half of Hoshidans blame the arrival of the night on Nohr, but the more religious half, blame it on the fact that Takumi allowed the building of the Fire Dragon Temple in Izumo.

 **Imperial Year 12** \- As Nohr grows richer, the northern Venede Ice tribe begins to conduct frequent raids around southern Venede and Nohr.

 **Imperial Year 18** \- Bordan, the self proclaimed 'The Last Dragon King', chief of the biggest tribe in northern Venede, united all the ice tribes and attacked Nohr, almost reaching the capital Windmire. Six months before the story begun, he was defeated.


	2. Chapter 1

**Empires of Dusk and Dawn**

**Chapter 1**

**Ash Woo** **d Forest**

'Run! Run!' thought the red hooded girl as she ran through the woods. 'If they catch me, I'm done, they will have their way with me, and then skin me alive!'

"Your Highness, we're almost there!" Said Arthur.

Siegbert lifts his head and looks over to Sir Arthur Harrell, his second in command and hero of the Hoshido war, and then looks to where he is pointing.

The Great Ash Tree forest, which even in the cold lands of Venede, is still has the tallest Ash tree in the world.

"Alright. We will take a short rest and make…" He points to a small hill. "there, we will build our base there. Tomorrow we will begin to search the forest on foot."

"Good, now we can finally rest!" Said Soleil, Siegbert's retainer, stretching her arms.

"Uh, Soleli, I don't think that's a good idea, letting go of the reins…" Said Sophie, concerned.

Soleil: "It's fine. I'm just practicing, so I can ride and shoot at the same time."

Sophie: "Alright then, if you say so."

"You actually believed that?" said Ignatius, surprised, as he dismounts.

A slim young man with gray hair and a short ponytail walks up beside them.

"Enough. You are in the presence of the crown prince!" Said the young man, Louis, Siegbert's butler and second retainer.

"Chill Louis. I know it's hard to get used to this because you only joined us two weeks ago, but that's how we've always acted. I'm like, knew Siegbert before we could even walk." Said Soleil.

Louis: "Now I fully understand why his majesty wanted me to be his highness' retainer."

It's true. Normally, it was his right to choose his own retainer. Thought Siegbert.

'Father, is he your eyes and ears?'

" _This is you first assessment." Said Xander,_ _E_ _mperor of all realms, thr_ _owing_ _a scroll at his feet._

" _You will have no second chances! There_ _are_ _many who can take your place."_

Siegbert's mother, Empress Gertrude, standing beside his father, with her head down, is too afraid to say anything.

" _Your cousins, Forrest, and not to mention Hildr, I heard she has become quit_ _e_ _the warrior."_

Hildr, who thinks all men should behave like men and all women should also behave like men.

This was his punishment, for a simple question.

" _We outlaw_ _ed_ _slavery, we know slavery is wrong,_ _but_ _why_ _do we still_ _treat non_ _-_ _Nohrian like slaves?"_

They call it "Serfdom". Non-Nohrian farmers are forced to tend to the fields and mines til the day they died. If they try to escape, they would be beaten "almost" to death, his cousin, Forrest, had seen this first hand.

Their only defence is, Hoshidan's Shoen system was even worse, a system that basically imprisoned farmers in their lord's domains.

_So? Shouldn't we be better? Isn't that what we_ _'ve_ _always told ourselves? That Nohr is the greatest kingdom in the world? And other people are uncivilized barbarians? And beside, we always known serfdom is wrong, why? Because we no longer use it on Nohrians._

Yes, there are exceptions, sometimes there are fair and kind lords, but they are the exception, not the rule.

Siegbert understood later, it wasn't because of the question that enraged his father, it was because he had asked him during a triumphant celebration, in front of other lords, Nohrians and non-Nohrians included.

" _Nohr ha_ _d_ _just_ _subdued_ _the Venede barbarians_ _'_ _rebellion, and the lord_ _are_ _still deba_ _ting_ _how to divide the spoils, and you_ _dared_ _question your father about_ _the_ _moralities_ _of the war_ _in front of those opportunist vultures, do you_ _not_ _see what you did wrong?" Said his mother, Empress Gertrude afterword_ _ss_ _._

And now, here he is. Leading a hundred soldiers to hunt down gang of bandits in the northwest, which reports say formally belonged to the rebel Venede ice tribes.

Soleil: "I wish we could at least take a bath before we left the village."

Ignatius looks at Soleil with surprise. "Are you nuts? Did you see how they were looking at us? They hated us. They could kill you while you're taking a bath!"

"It was the right decision to leave immediately. That was wise of you your highness." Said Louis.

Really? Siegbert thought it was just common sense not to stay at a place where people hated your.

"Sophie, Soleil and I will scout the area. Sir Arthur, you are in change of overseeing the building of the fort." Said Siegbert.

"A fort? Is that really necessary? Your highness?" Asked Louis.

"I'm not taking any chances. These bandits are said to be former warriors of Bordan, the barbarian king."

The title barbarian king is a mockery. Bordan called himself the Last Dragon King of the ice tribes but Nohr never recognized the claim. To Nohr, Venede already has a queen, Wyvern Queen Camilla.

"Hopefully we can get this over with before fall. I heard fall in Venede is colder than the winter in Nohr." Said Sophie.

And people of the ice tribes are more tolerant of the cold than Nohrians, thought Siegbert.

"Why this hill? The hill over there is higher." Asked Arthur, pointing to the taller hill.

Siegbert touches the ground, and Ten large Stone pillars rose from the ground, surrounding the hill.

"Because of this. Fill in the gaps with wood." Commanded Siegbert.

"No matter how many time I've seen it, it's still incredible." Said Soleil in awe.

"It's not that amazing. I can only use it where the dragon vein is strong."

Unlike mages, who can use magic anywhere.

Sophie, Soleil and Siegbert begin to ride around the area, scouting for enemies and familiarizing themselves with the land.

"Cold, but still more fertile than Nodr." Said Siegbert, stopping his horse.

"Only in Southen Venede. It's unlivable in Northern Venede. Which is why we didn't even bother to keep marching notth." Said Soleil. "No wonder the Ice Tribes in Northern Venede keep raiding us."

"There is no excuse for raiding and killing innocent people." Said Siegbert.

'I'm such a hypocrite.' Thought Siegbert immediately. 'Nohr invaded Hoshidan to steal their bountiful lands. And it was Nohr who forced the Venede Ice tribes, who refused to submit, further northward.'

The further north you go, the colder it gets. The domain of the Ice Dragon, The Frigid Hel. That is what the Ice Tribes call Northern Venede.

"Both the Dusk Dragon and the Ice Dragon believe that a harsh life makes for strong people, but at least the Ice Dragon let her people see the sun once in a while." Said Sophie, desperately trying to keep her horse under control, as it refuses to stop and keeps moving.

"Why don't you just change mount?" Asked Soleil. "That horse is going to get you killed."

"Avel is a gift form my father. He said Avel is the best partner for me." Answered Sophie.

Yes, Avel is a strong horse, as Strong as Siegbert's own horse, Kaen (which is actually Avel's brother, given to him by Sophie's father, Sir Silas Lyon). But it's pointless if she can't control him. As prince he could order Sophie to ride another horse, but…

'I'll wait and see. I will only order Sophie to change horse if Avel hinders or endangers us.'

Hopefully Sophie will not get killed in the process.

Suddenly Soleil stop.

"What?"

"People running, in the woods." Whispered Soleil.

"Bandits?" Asked Sophie.

"Can you tell how many?" Asked Siegbert.

"And how the hack would I know that?" Retorted Soleil.

"Turn around slowly and return to the camp." Commanded Siegbert.

"You're not going anywhere!" Roared the enemy.

At least ten people rush out of the woods. Siegbert and Sophie immediately drew their javelins, and Soleil dismounted.

'Eight with axes and two with swords.' Thought Siegbert. 'And… a woman charging ahead… No! She's been chased!'

Yes, running from the fur wearing, axe wielding barbarians, is a young woman in a red hood.

"Your Highness!" Shouted Louis, running towards them, with Arthur behind him.

"Louis? What… never mind, just cover us with your knifes." He then turns to everyone else. "Those brigands are after that young lady. Protect her!"

"Yes, your highness!" Replied everyone.

Arthur: "Your Highness! Leave that one to me." Said Arthur, pointing his sword at a bandit in the middle.

The leader? Thought Siegbert, and he nodded.

"Follow my lead, Sophie!" Ordered Siegbert.

"Right!" obeyed Sophie.

And both of them kicked their houses and charged together at the brigands from the side and each threw a javelin at the enemies, wounding two. That got the barbarians' attentions.

"My lady!" Shouted Siegbert, to the red hooded woman, and pointing towards the direction of his campsite. "There! Run there! You will be safe there!"

The girl turns her head and takes a look at Siegbert once, and then turns and runs off again. Satisfied, Siegbert and Sophie drew their swords and charged right through the brigands, slashing as they go, wounding a two more enemies. Soleil saw her chance and runs towards the wounded bandits and before the first one could defend himself, Soleil cuts him down. The rest immediately turn and face her, and Soleil just smiles.

"What's so funny Nohrian!" Said one of the wounded brigand with a heavy accent.

"You are." Answered Soleil with a smile.

The brigand roared and rushed her with his axe raised high, but as he swings his axe, Soleil cut open his elbow and the brigand dropped his axe, she then turn and thrust her sword right up the brigand's chin. After that she rushes towards another bandit who is still siting on the ground and with her sword raised, she cuts him down.

'Too easy.' Thought Soleil.

Just then she heard something behind her and she immediately turns around and sees a brigand with a sword charging towards her, and she immediately raises her shield.

"AHHHH!" The brigand suddenly screamed and fell forwards, with a dagger on the back of his head.

"Pay attention to your surroundings!" Scolded Louis.

"What? But covering for each other is what teammates are for." Replies Soleil.

Siegbert and Sophie return for another charge, this time, the brigands turn and run into the woods.

'A trap?' Thought Siegbert. 'Cavalry is at a disadvantage in the forest.'

"Sophie, Stop." Commanded Siegbert., holding out his hand.

And she did, immediately.

'Avel obeyed her?' Thought Siegbert. 'In fact, once in battle, Avel never disobeys her.'

"It might be a trap. Let just finish off the last one." Said Siegbert, pointing to the brigand who is fighting Arthur.

"Your are skilled, warrior. What is you name?!" Asked Arthur.

"You want my name? You can have it after I carve it on you skull! Nohrian!" Replied the brigand.

"Fine, let us fight with honor!"

"I spit on your honor! Nohrian!" And he actually spited. "You took our land, killed our king, and now you speak of honor? To the frigid hel with you!" And he spits again.

"Do not listen to him, your highness!" Said Louis. "These brigands not only attacked Nohrian merchants, but also raided the surrounding Nohr and Ice Tribes villages. They are nothing but mere thieves and craven."

"Your highness?" Said the brigand. Turning his head towards Siegbert. For a moment, no one moved, then suddenly, the brigand changes towards Siegbert. Soleil immediately rushes to intercept him, and Louis throws a knife at the brigand and hits him right in the shoulder, the brigand stops and pulls the dagger out and Louis uses this split second to close in on him with incredible speed and throws another knife, and this time, piercing his throat.

"Nice work." Said Soleil, to Louis, sarcastically, and Louis narrow his eyes at her.

"Impressive! You are no ordinary butler are you?" Said Arthur, didn't understand Soleli's sarcasm, with his hand on his clean chin.

"Of course not." Answered Louis. He then turns to Siegbert and wipes his dagger. "I was hand-picked by Xander, King of Nohr, Defender of the realms, Champion of the Dusk Dragon, and Emperor of the four kingdoms."

Four? Nohr, Hoshido and Venede, did he just included Valla in them too? But no one can lived in Valla anymore, except for the invisible specters. Thought Siegbert, as he climbs down from his horse.

Louis: "Only the best of the bests are allowed to become a retainer of the royal family. I am anything but ordinary."

"Uh. The best at running his mouth." Said Soleil, earning her another stare from Louis.

"And sometimes, there are exceptions." Said Louis, looking at Soleil.

"Wow. He sure thinks highly of himself. Wish I had that kind of confidence." Said Sophie as she turns her head towards Siegbert.

"Sieg!" Sophie screamed suddenly.

Another brigand rushes towards Siegbert, axe in hand, Siegbert turns and draws his sword, but it was too late… just before the axe could hits Siegbert, another axe flies pass Siegbert and buries itself into the brigand's face with so much force that it sent the brigand backward.

"Sieg!" Cried Soleil as she ran towards Siegbert and looking at him all over to check for any injuries.

"You!" Scream Louis in Arthur's face. "What if you hit his highness? The Emperor-"

"No! Wait!" Said Siegbert. "If sir Arthur hadn't thrown that axe, I'd already be dead."

He then walks towards Arthur. "Thank you, Sir Arthur."

"It's nothing, your highness. I'm just doing what a hero- what a servant of Nohr should do." Said Arthur. He then turns away and walks towards a brigand on the ground and pulls out his axe. "But it's unwise to not deliver a confirmed…" He raises his axe. "Death blow to an enemy." and chops off the brigand's head.

"Y-you're right." Replied Siegbert.

"I'm sorry… that was my opponent." Said Soleil.

"No! It's alright! This was your first real battle after all." Said Arthur.

And their first kill. No, he still hasn't killed anyone yet.

?: "You…"

They all turn towards the voice. It was one of the brigands, lying on the ground. Louis walks towards the brigand, kicks away his axe, and points a dagger at his eye.

"Where is your hideout, barbarian?" interrogated Louis.

Brigand: "Fuck you, Nohrian."

And Louis stabbed him in the eye.

"AHHH!" Screamed the brigand.

Louis: "I won't ask again."

Brigand: "We've got five hundred warriors in our clan! You're all dead!"

Louis: "You first."

And Louis slits his throat.

"Wa… was that really necessary?" Asked Sophie.

"I agree. We might have been able to get more information out of him." Said Arthur.

"He wasn't going to talk. The Ice Tribe warriors believe when they die in battle, they go to a warmer place." Said Louis.

"So… what do we do now?" Asked Soleil.

"Let's return for now, your highness. I will stay and check the bodies." Suggested Arthur.

"Y-yes. Let's do that. We need to check if that woman found her way to the camp." Agreed Siegbert.

**To be continued**

* * *

Character Stats (Just a reference. I'm not writing for a video game)

Name: Siegbert Alexandros

Class: Nohr Prince

Weapon Rank: Sword C, Lance/Javelin C

Mount: Horse(Kaen)

Class Skill:

Draw Back= Unit moves one space back from target ally and the ally moves to unit's former position.

Dust Dragon's Blood= Only get 50% hit and evade rate penalties during night time. Basically see better in the night than other people.

Health C

Strength C

Magic E

Skill C

Speed C

Defense C

Resistance D

Luck C

Move 7

* * *

Name: Louis Dufort

Class: Savant(Butler)

Weapon Rank: Dagger/Throw Knife B, White Magic D

Personal Skill: Coup De Grace= If the target is heavily wounded(under 25% HP), ignores evade rate, defense and resistance, kill in one strike.

Health C

Strength C

Magic D

Skill A

Speed B

Defense D

Resistance B

Luck B

Move 6


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Merchant Ship Kamala- En route to Magaha**

"Not bad, my lord." Said Reina, Shiro's instructor and bodyguard.

Shiro swings his practice spear at Reina' eyes, but she just tilts her head back and dodges the attack.

"Vicious. Good." Said Reina, impressed.

Before Shiro could strike again, Reina thrusts the butt of her spear into his abdomen, but instead of knocking him out of the ring, Shiro only took half a step backwards and looks straight at Reina.

"Ha. You're dead. Now be a spot and play dead." Asugi lets out a laugh while sitting on the ground.

Shiro: "I know. If Reina were using a real weapon, she would have penetrated my armor."

"Oh, Asugi, does this seem fun to you? Want to try a round with me?" Asked Reina with a smile.

"No, no." Said Asugi in panic.

Shiro: "How did I get you as my retainer?"

Asugi: "How did I get suckered into having you as my liege."

"Hey, I didn't want to be your liege either. Why couldn't I have had two cute girls instead?"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Lord Shinonome." Said Hanabi.

'Well, at least my other retainer's a cutie.'

"Come in."

And the door opened, revealing a young slender woman in her late teens with straight black hair and a dark purple headband on her forehead. Her hair in the back and in the front are the same length, sitting right above her shoulders. She's wearing a standard dark purple kunoichi outfit.

Shiro: "I told you, call me Shiro."

Hanabi: "Lord Shinonome, something is happening on deck."

Shiro rolls his eyes and walks up deck. Hanabi and Asugi followed him.

**Ship Deck**

Shiro looks towards the horizon through a monocular and saw a red ship with no flag.

"Pirates." Said Asugi.

"No, privateers." Said the ship captain.

Shiro: "Priva… what?"

Captain: "Pirates hired by a country to rob other countries."

"How do you know that?" Asked Shiro.

Captain: "A red ship. It's the sea claws, Kraken."

Asugi: "Sooo, who hired them? Nestra? Nohr?"

"We'll ask whoever's lucky enough to survive." Said Shiro, removing the sheath from his cursed cross spears, Hokuraku Shimon, the only spear made by the famed weapon smith Muramasa.

"You're really going to use that?" Asked Asugi.

"That's why I brought it."

"I'll scout ahead." Said Reina. She then lets out a whistle, and her kinshi came flying towards her. With a single leap she jumped on the back of her mount. "Go Tomoe, to battle!"

Once Reina's gone, Shiro begins making preparations and turns to his soldiers, who are all young and wearing a wide array of armors and weapons. "Put on your armors and ready your weapons people! Time to kill some pirates."

"Yeah!" "WOOO!"Everyone cheered.

It was then that he realized that someone's missing, and he facepalmed.

"Hanabi, go get her. She's probably just in her room." He said to Hanabi.

Hanabi nodded and ran down the stairs. Shiro looks up at the flag and checks the wind. 'Good' he thought, 'the wind is favorable to our archers.'

"A good wind!" Shouted Shiro. "Asugi, you are in commend of the archers, use fire arrows."

Over at the horizontal, Shiro could see Reina flying back, with arrows shooting behind her. 'Yay, Reina is still the best kinshi rider alive, she hasn't been hit by an arrow in over twenty five years.'

"They have at least a hundred men." Said Reina, landing on the ship. "Archers, axemen, swordsmen, even shinobis. Almost everything except cavalries and fliers."

"We are even in numbers then. Reina, go and take out as many as you can before they… before we board them!"

"Are you mad?!" Said the captain in disbelief.

"Yes, lord Shiro." Said Reina with a smile and flew off.

Captain: "We just need to outrun them! My boat is fast, we can-"

Shiro: "If I wanted to run, I could have just froze the sea and trapped that ship."

"What?" Asked the captain, confused.

Shiro: "Chill, captain. Make no mistake, we are the Kiheitai! The best warriors of Byakuya!"

The captain looks around at the so called "best warriors".

Captain: "Best warriors? You're just a bunch of kids! If not for the symbols on their backs, I wouldn't even be able to tell they were a unit."

Shiro: "That is not a "symbol", it's a word, "Ki", it means "irregular". And I fought in battles since I was fourteen."

"Have you ever fought in a naval battle before?" Asked the captain.

Shiro: "We… fought beside a rival a couple times."

The captain was speechless. But Shiro just puts his arm around the captain's shoulder, while arrows are already flying, hitting their ship. "It's fine. Do you know who that kinshi rider is?"

The captain shakes his head.

Shiro: "She's the former leader of the kinshi riders of Byakuya, Reina Yuugiri, the bloodless. Do you know why she's called the bloodless?"

The captain shakes his head again.

Shiro: "Because, no one, for the last twenty five years, has ever wounded her."

Captain: "But… she must be at least six-"

Shiro: "Kind of ageist don't you think? Are you an ageist?"

Captain: "But the lives of me and my crew are on the line…"

"HEY! Shiro! They're here!" Shouted Asugi.

"Well, too late to run now. Go grab yourself a weapon, captain. We'll try our best to not let you and your crews fight."

"Lord Shinonome."

Shiro turns towards the voice, and found Hanabi, with Mitama behind her, rubbing her eyes.

"Good of you to join us, Mitama. Now go and-"

Just then one of the archer fell backward and hit the ground, with an arrow on his shoulder.

"Go and heal him."

"Sleep interrupted, drowsy eyes forced to stay open-" Chanted Mitama as she begins to cast a healing spell on the fallen man.

"Not now! Just heal him!" Shiro then turns to Hanabi. "Hanabi, stay and protect Mitama from arrows."

"What? But-" Protested Hanabi.

Shiro: "Don't you worry, I got Asugi. I'm sure he would be willing to die to protect me."

"In your dreams." Said Asugi.

"You say that, but the shinobi's codes commands it, alright?"

'Asugi likes to act like he doesn't care about the code, but in the end, he is more shinobi than he'd like to to believe.' Thought Shiro.

"Alright! Ready the hooks, once they are close enough, board them! NOW!" Commanded Shiro.

**Pirate Ship: The Sea Claws Kraken**

The pirates were confused, before they could even throw their hooks, their prey threw theirs first, and begins to pull them in.

"Captain, you think this is a trap?" Asked the first mate.

Captain Barbarossa, a huge white bearded man in his mid-sixty and at least over seven feet tall, bends over and looks down at his first mate, "So what if it's a trap? Kill them, enslave them, sell them." Ordered the captain with a cold tone.

Just then, the pirate captain suddenly grabs his first mate by the neck and lifts him up.

First mate: "What? AH…!"

An arrow hits the back of the first mate, then another, and another, but this time, the arrow hits and rips off a part of the captain's ear.

"AH!" Barbarossa cried out in pain, but still didn't drop his human shield.

'Strong, fast, and ruthless. A good combat experience for Shiro.' Smiled Reina.

"Why is that flier still alive! Shoot that damn bird down!" Ordered the captain in rage.

All of the archers turn from aiming at the Magaha ship to the sky, Shiro and his Kiheitai took the chance to board the pirate ship and rush towards the archers first and begin to cut them down like grass. Shiro looks around, a lot of the pirates are already wounded, with arrows sticking out of their body. The battle was already lost before the Kiheitai even boarded the ship.

"Nice work, Reina!" Shouted Shiro.

Another reason Reina was never wounded in the last twenty five years was because she almost always fought outside of melee and arrow range. It's almost impossible to shoot an arrow while flying because of the air current, that's why most fliers use heavier javelins and throw axes instead. But experienced and highly trained kinshi riders can read the airflow and can seemingly fire an arrow anytime they want. But even then, Reina is exceptional. Before people started calling Reina the bloodless, she had a different nickname: daughter of the wind god.

"YOU!"

Shiro turns towards the voice, and meet eye to eye with the pirate captain.

"You are a big guy aren't you?" Said Shiro.

"You, are the leader of these… boys?" Mocked the captain.

Boy? "Yeah, you old fart." Mocked Shiro.

"Your think you can beat me? I've ruled these seas for over thirty years! I am Barbarossa!"

And Shiro just looks at him with a blank look on his face while picking his ear. "What? Oh, so your name is Baba? I thought you were having a stroke or something." He then turns to his right. "Hey, Asugi, ever heard of Baba before?"

"A little busy here." Said Asugi, parrying a pirate's sword with the blade on his left armguard and stabbing the pirate with a kunai.

"Foolish boy, your courage comes from your ignorance! I will cut off your limbs and feed you to the sharks!"

And with a roar, Barbarossa swings both his axes down at Shiro, but Shiro jumps back, and parries both axes all in one motion.

"I'm going to cut that spear of yours into pieces!" Said Barbarossa as he charges forward, but Shiro swings his hand at him, and then Barbarossa felt a pain!

"MY EYE!" Cried Barbarossa, pulling a small shuriken out of his right eye. While Barbarossa is still stunned, Shiro immediately rushes forwards and thrusts his cross spear at Barbarossa's neck, the pirate captain sees the attack and lifts his hand and grabs the blade of the spear. He then then lifts his axe, and cuts the spear in half… or intended to. Barbarossa underestimated Shiro's strength as Shiro twists and spins his spear, freeing his spear while ripping the flesh from Barbarossa's hand, and with a final push, drives the cross spear right into the pirate captain's throat and a purple energy shoots from the spear, decapitating him.

"Your captain is dead!" Shouted Shiro, throwing the captain's head onto the middle of the deck. "Surrender now and we will spare your lives! I will not ask again!"

And the pirates begin to drop their weapons one by one. But just then, a floor board opens behind Shiro, and a pirate charges at him!

"Shit!" Screamed Asugi. Running towards Shiro.

Shiro turned around, just in time to see the pirate get tackled down by a huge FOX!

"Selkie?"

The golden fox bites down at the pirate's neck until he stopped moving. Then a burst of light, and the giant fox is no more and in its place, stands a blond girl.

"That was so much fun!" Laughed Selkie happily, mouth still full of blood.

* * *

Kiheitai, the irregular brigade. A unit created by Byakuya "Shiro" Shinonome, high prince of Hoshido. Anyone can join, regardless of class, race, religion or **specie** **s**. Their recruitment motto is: 'We won't stop anyone from joining, and we won't pursue anyone who leaves, but we will kick you out if you piss us off too much'.

Kiheitai mainly fight in guerrilla warfare, using methods from multiple cultures, even made some up themselves. Kiheitai's motto in battle is: use any means to win, except at the expense of the local folks.

Officially Kiheitai is not part of Hoshido's anmy, so the members do not have a salary. They are more like a mercenary unit that takes contract work from the Hoshido's government. In truth, they're Shiro's personal army of outcasts, who can't blend into Hoshido society or in a disciplined army. They are secretly funded by the regent Takumi, and functions more like shinobis.

They wear no uniforms and wield a wide variety of weapons. The only way you could tell that they're part of the unit is the single word on their back, "Ki".

* * *

Shiro: "I can't believe no one knew Selkie stowaway on board." he then looks around. "Did any of you help… hide her?"

And Mitama looks away.

"Mitama…" Said Shiro, looking at Mitama.

"What? I didn't have a choose. I just found her in the female chamber. And by then, the ship had already left shore!"

"What… so you all knew?" Shiro Asked all the female members.

"Kind of hard to miss. She smelled like a dog." Said Reina.

"And no one told me." Said the captain.

"It's too late now. Alright! Chain the goons up. If you don't have chains, then tie them up whit whatever." Ordered Shiro.

"Lord Shinonome! Are you hurt?" Asked Hanabi.

"I'm fine." Said Shiro with a smile. He then suddenly dropped the smile and asked "Casualties?"

"From the first report, no one died. But… at least three… might have sustained permanent injuries." Reported Hanabi.

Shiro closed his eyes for a moment and then open them again. "Keep me updated."

Hanabi: "Yes, my lord."

"Hey, we just defeated an army of a hundred pirates and no one died, that's beyond good, right?" Said Asugi, scratching his chin.

"Oh, that's so cute, are you worried about me?" Mocked Shiro.

"Screw you!" Said Asugi, turning away and throwing his hands up in the air.

"Now, let's look for some treasures!" Ordered Shiro. And his men cheered. "Oh! But first, bring one of those pirates to me. I'd like to ask them some questions."

Not long after, two members of Kiheitai dragged a pirate in front of him.

"So, who do you work for?" Asked Asugi.

"Nohr…" Answered the pirate.

"Wow… that was easy. Too easy…" Said Asugi. "I really wanted the chance to try out the new tortu- I mean "advanced interrogation technique" I just learned."

"I'm telling the truth! Please!" Pleaded the pirate.

Shiro: "Hey, you're not lying there are you? Uhhh… what was your name again?"

"Imad, son of Jad. my friends call me Imad." Said Imad.

Shiro: "So, where are you from?"

"I'm from Nestra, Cyrkensia." Answered Imad.

Shiro: "Really? Wow! I heard Cyrkensia girls are really cute."

"Yes! They sure are!" Said Imad in agreement.

"Not important, man!" Said Asugi.

"So, Lord Shiro, what should we do with them?" Asked Reina.

Imad immediately turns to Shiro with a sad look on his face.

Shiro: "We're in the Magaha's sea, right? Let their authority decide."

"No! Please! Have mercy!" Pleaded Imad.

"Tell that to the Magaha's authority." Said Shiro with a cold voice. "Take him away."

As Imad was dragged away, kicking and begging, Asugi turns to Shiro.

Asugi: "For a minute there I thought you would just let them go."

"What? Just because I laughed with him? Don't be stupid. They're pirates, there's no telling how many people they raped and murdered." Said Shiro with a serious tone.

"Boss!" Said one of the Kiheitai, coming up from the lower deck.

"What?" Asked Shiro.

"It's…" The the men looked around. "I think you'd better see this for yourself."

Shiro lets out a sign, and follows him down the stairs. The men leads him to a room, and when he opened the door… he saw a small young girl with blonde hair, styled in one of those Nohrian drill thingy and dressed in a Nohrian riding outfit and gears, but in pink. The girl sat on the bed, looking at them with fear in her eyes.

"Wow…" Was all Shiro could say.

**To be continued**

* * *

Characters stats

Name: Iga Hanabi

Class: Shinobi

Weapon Rank: Shuriken/Kunai B, Unarmed Combat C

Personal Skill: Dojutsu. Mystic Eye= Negates battle skills and magic of enemies, once per turn.

Health D

Strength D

Magic C

Skill B

Speed B

Defense E

Resistance D

Luck E

Move 6

* * *

Name: Byakuya Shinonome (Shiro)

Class: Byakuya Prince

Weapon Rank: Lance B, Sword C, Shuriken/Kunai C

Class Skills: Dawn Dragon's Blood= During the day, hit rate and evade rate increase by 5%.

Reposition= Moves to adjacent ally to back of unit.

Health B

Strength B

Magic E

Skill C

Speed C

Defense C

Resistance E

Luck D

Move 5

Special Weapons: Hokuraku Shimon

Cursed spear Hokuraku Shimon. A spear made from a meteor rock by Muramasa, a blacksmith that hates the Byakuya royal family and makes weapons that curse them. Increase Damage +10, but also decreases the wielder's HP by 5 every time they attack. Will kill the wielder.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Base Camp**

Siegbert: “No one came? Did you check and  ask every guard on duty?”

“Yes, your highness. No one saw a woman approach the camp before you returned.” Replied captain Sergius.

Captain Sergius, slightly older th a n Arthur. Ha s a clean  shaven  face and short brown hair. Like Arthur, he fought in both the  Hoshido war and the barbarian rebellion war.

Siegbert: “Very well, you may return to your duties.”

“Yes, your highness.”

“Brat…” Said the captain under his breath as he left. Even though he said it in a low voice, it was clear that he wanted Siegbert to hear it.

“How dare-!” Cried out Louis before she was stopped by Siegbert.

“No.” He then turns to the others. “I can understand them, experienced soldiers, forced to obey someone young enough to be their son, who’s never been to a real battle. Trust has to be earned, not forced, otherwise it would mean nothing.”

“Truly remarkable words your highness! I for one am proud to serve under you!” Said senior knight Arthur.

_'Too idealistic, I don't thin_ _k_ _even Sieg believe_ _d_ _what he_ _said_ _.'_ Thought Soleil.

“But now… we lost our lead. That woman might have been able to lead us to the bandit's base.” Said Sophie.

“No, I can follow the tracks she and her pursuers left behind, and follow it back to the source.” Said Louis.

Everyone turned their attentions towards Louis.

Soleil: “You're just a butler. How-”

“I am not just a butler. I'm the elite of the-”

“Yeah yeah. We get it already.” Interrupted Soleil, dismissing him.

“Soleil…” Said Siegbert, gently scolding Soleil. He then turned to Louis. “Do it. And take some scouts with you.”

“Yes! Your highness.” Replied Louis with a bow, and immediately turned and left.

“Hey… are we not going to talk about how the bandits outnumber us five to one?” Asked Sophie.

“What?! They have five hundred warriors?!” Said Ignatius in a panic.

Soleil: “That brigand was lying. I highly doubt they have even one hundred men.”

Arthur” “No… maybe… he included their families in there…”

“What? Bandits have families?” said Soleil, surprised.

Arthur: “During the rebellion, the  Venede Ice Tribes brought their wives and children with them, even during battle, their families  were  on the back line, cheering.”

Siegbert felt sick just thinking about it . And that battle happen ed only a little over six months ago.

Sophie: “What… happen ed to them… the noncombatants I mean.”

Arthur: “Some escaped, some didn't.”

Ignatius: “What ? ! You attacked them? No one told us about that!”

“Venede Ice Tribe women are not noncombatants, they are… I guess you could say, sappers. And they are also not defenseless, most of them can fight and did fight.”

Sophie: “What about the children?”

Arthur looked away, ashamed.

Sophie:  “So… we might have to fight their wives and kil l their children too?”

Arthur:  “If I have to guess, I estimate they have around a hundred  regular  combatants. The rest are their families. The old, the spouses and the children.”

Soleil: “Suddenly I hope their numbers aren’t exaggerated.”

How did it come to this ? Only three months ago, when he, Soleil, Sophie and Ignatius were still just cadets, they dreamed of safeguarding their country, now… Siegbert  doesn’t  even want to think about it.

**Next day- Afternoon**

The next day, Louis returned, with news  of  the bandit's base.

“Did you sew how many?” Asked Siegbert.

“Around a hundred, the rest are just the old, women and children.” Reported Louis.

Siegbert sigh ed .  “Just as Sir Arthur predicted.”

“I'm flattered, but it wasn't really a prediction…” Said Arthur.

“Should we move out now or tomorrow?” Asked Sophie.

Siegbert look s up at the sun. “It's already afternoon, even if we move now, when we g e t there, it  would  already be evening. Let's rest for today, we'll move out tomorrow at first light!”

“Yes, your highness.”

**Midnight…**

DING DING DING DING DING!

Siegbert jumped out of b e d when he heard the sound of the bell.

“It’s the enemy! We are under attack!”

Siegbert immediately gr abbed his sword and shield, and ran out of his tent, and saw Arthur and Louis running towards him.

“Enemies? How many?” Asked Siegbert.

“The sentry said he only saw one.” Reported Louis.

“They might be scouts, we might have a fight on our hands.” Said Arthur.

“Battle Station then! Gear up! Stay in high alert.” Ordered Siegbert.

“Will you be returning to your sleep?” Asked Captain Sergius.

“What? No.” Said Siegbert, confused. _‘Why would you even ask that?’_

Sergius: “If you insist. As you wish, your highness.”

Before long, all the soldiers  were geared  up  and on high alert, and for a while, nothing happen ed .

“So, where are the enemies, your highness?” Asked Sergius.

“Send out the scouts. Stay in high alert in the meantime.” Ordered Siegbert.

“That’s pointless, your highness. We’re supposed to attack the bandit’s hideout tomorrow. The soldiers are already tired from the long march and building **your** fort. They need rest.” 

‘ _It_ _’s_ _only pointless because Siegbert ordered it.’_ Thought Soleil.

“Enemies! Barbarians! Coming out of the woods!” Shouted one of the sentries.

As soon as the sentry shouted, Siegbert and the others  could  hear rustling sounds coming from the woods. They were probably trying to sneak in under the cover of night, but now that they had been  found out, they decided to just  make  a frontal assault instead. 

“How many?” Asked Louis looking up at the watch tower.

“Fifty, six- at-least a hundred!” Said the sentry.

“A siege. Your orders?” Asked Arthur.

Siegbert: “This is good. We have even number of soldiers, and during a siege, the defenders have the advantage.”

Louis: “Not to mention it’s nighttime and we Nohrians have better night vision than the Ice Tribe.”

“Is the fort fortified?” Asked Siegbert.

“Of course!” Replies Sergius.

“Soleil and Louis, command the archers! Ignatius, take a unit of infantries and guard the back gate. Sir Arthur and sir Sergius, you are in charge of the front gate.”

They call them gates, but there  are no door s , only  barricades made of  wooden stake s .

“GO!”

“YES! Your highness!”

Flaming Arrows were fired at the fort, and the bandits ch arged the gates, but was met with a wall of spears and shields . They threw their axes  first  and then r a m med the shield wall. Using the gates as  a  choke point, soldier s were placed around the entrances, so when an enemy walked through the gate, they  would  get attack ed on all three sides. Before long, bodies  were beginning to pile up to the point  that  the brigands ha d to stop the fighting and remov e the bodies. At least thirty brigands died, compare d to the legions,  which  only  had  three injured and one death…

_'Only one death…'_ Siegbert can't believe h e just thought that.

Some other brigands were trying to chop down the wooden wall with their axes, but were stopped by the crossbowmen on the watch towers.

“Cravens! Hiding behind your walls and shields! Come out and fight like warriors!” Screamed a bald middle age man with a long scar that goes from the top of his head to his cheek.

“The leader probably.” Said Sir Arthur.

“I am Gazak! Second to the warchief! I challenge the leader of this army! Winner takes all!”

Louis: “Screw you barbarian!”

“If your leader is too much of a coward!” Smirked Gazak. “Then he can send his woman.”

Soleil walked forward but was stopped by Siegbert.

Soleil: “What? You ’re no t really thinking about fighting him are you? If you died, no, if you  even so much as to get a  scratch  on your face, your mother  would  have us  all  assassinated.”

“No, and you shouldn’t either.” Said Siegbert. He also wanted to defend his mother, but realized he couldn't.

Suddenly Arthur jumped  out  and  did a back flip over the shield wall and landed perfectly on his feet with his arms stretch ed out.

Arthur: “Aha! As my lord's champion, I will fight  o n his behalf!”

Siegbert wanted to object, but realize d this is for the best. If Sir Arthur wins, that could end this battle without more casualt ies . 

“Finally! Someone with guts! What is you name, Warrior?” Asked Gazak, pointing his two handed long axe at Arthur.

“Arthur! Let us fight with honor!” Replied Arthur, as he went into combat stance, with the shield in front and his sword resting on the shield.

With a roar, Gazak rushed and sw ung his axe right into Arthur's shield, trying to break it, but Arthur shifted his shield and deflected the strike, and immediately thrust his sword at the brigand leader, but Gazak dodged to the side and the sword only left a small cut on his forearm. This went on for a couple more round s with seemingly  no end in sight, but…

“Gazak’s been swinging a heavier weapon while Sir Arthur has been conserving his energy with minimum movement. Won’t be long now…” Said Louis.

_'Yes, even though some in the army might think Sir Arthur a fool, the fact is_ _that_ _he is a veteran, a hero who fought and survived two wars.'_ Thought Siegbert. 

And just then, Arthur's sword sliced through Gazak's fingers and he dropped his axe, when he tried to reach for his dagger , Arthur pointed his sword at his face.

Siegbert let out a sigh of relief. But truth be told… even if Sir Arthur had lost, Siegbert would rather break his word than surrender. After all, Siegbert and all of Nohrians have heard what the Ice Tribe did to Nohrian citizens during the last war, there is no way Siegbert would choose pride over the lives of his people.

“Arthur! Look Out!”

Soleil suddenly screamed, and Arthur immediately moved back, just in time to dodged an object that fell from the sky and landed where he was just a moment ago. Instantly the tension was back on and everyone was pointing their weapons at the other side.

Louis: “You Animal-”

“Stop!” Ordered Siegbert and pointed to the sky. Louis looked up, and saw there wyvern riders.

“Hildr, why are you here?” Asked Siegbert to the rider in front.

“Hildr!” Said Soleil. Since her night vision isn't as good as the other Nohrians, she has to focus more, and indeed, the rider in front, in black armor, with long black hair, holding one of the Ice Tribe’s great Regalia, the lightning halberd ‘Perun’, is the princess of Venede, Hildr. Her black mount, ‘Ashnard’, a drake that she stole form the Begnion Empire, is twice the size of a Nohrian wyvern.

‘ _All because she wanted a mount that can match a garuda, she sneaked into a Begnion military base, and stole their_ _ **biggest**_ _drake. Her action could ha_ _ve_ _started a war between the two empires.’_ Thought Siegbert.

“Siegbert, still pretending to be a prince?” Said Hildr as she landed in front of him.

“Speak for yourself, queen bitch.” Said Soleil.

“A little pretend knight girl serving a little pretend boy prince.” Remarked Hildr without even looking at Soleil.

Louis, in anger, pull out a throwing knife, but a female rider in silver armor, standing at at least six and a half feet tall, with long silver hair that she wears into a bun, flew up and landed in front of him with a loud boom and pointed her long two sided axe at him.

“ Careful, servant . You are in the presence of t he future empress of Nohr.” Said the silver rider.

“ Gunda…” Said Louis as he r aised his daggers.

Another wyvern rider in red armor,  shorter than the previous two , appear ed and hover ed above them.  She has bob  cut  blonde hair with the bangs just above her eyes.

“ It ’s still not too late to join us Soleil. Join the wining side.” Said the smiling blonde rider.

“ Sorry Eira, not as long as you are with her.” Replied Soleil.

Her two “war sisters”, not retainers. Siegbert made the mistake of asking that and was punch ed  in the face by Hildr.

“ I'll ask again , Hildr, wh at are you doing here?” Asked Siegbert again.

Hildr: “I am here to tell you that the mission is over.”

Siegbert: “What? What are you-”

“ Warchief!” Gazak suddenly screamed .

Siegbert looked over and saw Gazak on his knees… the object that fell from the sky before… it was a head…

“ Here are some more!” Said Eira as she threw a bag in front of Gazak, the bag opened as it hit the ground, and… noses… dozens of them fell out.

“ While you where playing war, I was actually doing something. My warriors are still clearing up the bandit camp as we speak.” Said Hildr.

Soleil: “You… cut off… and pu t them in a bag… what the f-”

“ What? During the barbarian war, the Ice Tribe also cut off Nohrian people ’s noses and sen t them back to us.” Said Eira.

“ But we should be better th a n them! Isn't that what we always say ? !” Said Siegbert.

“ Nohrian PIGS!” Raored Gazak.

‘ _ No no no! _ _ ’ _ Thought Siegbert.

“ Ice Tribe Warriors! Avenge your families! Avenge the Warchief!” commanded Gazak.

“ Soldiers! Battle formation!” Ordered Siegbert.

**Day break**

The battle is finally over. Non e of the Ice Tribe bandits ran and they all fought to the death.

“ Casualt ies ?” Asked Siegbert.

“ Fifty with light injuries, twenty with heavy injuries, and… twenty deaths.” Reported Sergius.

And there’s no telling how many more of the injure d will survive their wounds before they return to the city.

Sergius is clearly unhappy , a s he should be . So many needless deaths, all because of h e and Hildr’s rivalry.

Last night was the night he finally killed another human being.  H e felt nothing at the time, but now, all he  could feel was relief.

‘ _ I feel more guilty about not feeling guilty…’  _ Thought Siegbert.

Siegbert looks over to Sophie and Ignatius as they carry another body by the arms and legs, and threw it into the fire.

“ Sophie, you don’t have to do this. We can handle sorting out the bodies. You can go rest.” Said Siegbert.

“ It’s fine, Sieg.” Said Sophie. “If you are worr ied about my feeling s , don’t  be . I’ ve never been to Venede and know nothing of Ice Tribe custom s . My mother love her heritage but wanted me to be a Nohrian woman. She said it would be easier that way.”

In one instant, all the bandits turned into berserkers. They would grab the spear that had pierced them and refuse to let go, even after they had died. Then others would step on their comrades’ bodies and jump into the middle of the spear wall formation, spears became useless and they were forced to drop their spears and fought in close quarters. It was chaos, a bloody chaos. 

Siegbert: “Shame to say, but if it wasn't for Hildr providing air  support , we  would  all be dead.”

“ If it wasn't for her, we would had already won! All those deaths!” Said Soleil as she and Louis walk towards them carrying another body, and this time, it was a Nohrian…

Louis: “Those barbarians would ha ve been crucified anyway. Or do you think Queen Camilla would just imprison them?”

Barbarian s … even he call ed the Ice Tribe that before. He justif ied it by thinking how brutally Barbarian King Bordan tortured and killed his people,  but  now however… He look ed back  at the carnage… and thought back at what Hildr did…

_'Louis' right though.'_ thought Siegbert. _‘Aunt Camilla is not known for her mercy.’_

Soleil: “But what about our men!”

Louis: “They know what they sign ed up for.”

Soleil: “They didn't sig n up for shit! Every Nohrian m a n m u st serve for ten years!”

But the upper classes only have to serve as a military officer for three years, and most of time in their own lands and territories. After that, they can just move to become a government official and fill the rest of their quota that way. Thought Siegbert.

“ Enough.” Said Siegbert. “Let ’s just return to Isa.”

“ Just like that,  w e fail ed the our first mission.” Said Soleil.

“ We did not. Queen Camilla ordered us and Princess Hildr to subdue the bandits, and the bandits w ere defeated. The citizen of Southern Venede and Nohr will be safer for a while , a nd that is all that matters.” Said Arthur with a satisf ied smile.

Louis: “No! You can't be this stupid! This was a test-”

“ Louis! Stand down! Sir Arthur is your superior!” Commended Siegbert.

“ Your highness, it's alright.” Said Arthur.

Siegbert: “No, it's not. You are a hero and if it wasn't for the status of my birth, you would ha ve be en the commander of this army.”

“ No, your highness, I know my own strengths and weaknesses. I am more suited to be on the front line s th a n in command. I mean, me? Giving out orders? Hahaha!” Laughed Arthur.

“ Even so, Know this.” Said Siegbert as he turn ed towards Louis, Soleil, Sophie and Ignatius. “Never disrespect Sir Arthur again. Do you all hear me ? !”

“ Yes , you highness.” Said all four of them.

“ But we were lucky. If the sentry didn’t  spot … maybe the bandit’s scout? If he  hadn’t alerted us, we would ha ve been in bigger trouble.” Said Ignatius.

“ Yeah… you need to give him a raise, or even a promotion, Sieg.” Said Soleil.

“ Yes. Call the sentry here.” hopefully he is still alive… 

After a while Louis brought a young soldier in crossbowmen gear before Siegbert.

“If I remember correctly, your name is Malo, yes?” Asked Siebert.

“ Yes, your highness.” Said the young man.

“ If you ha dn’t sound ed the bell and alerted us, we might not be here today. Thank you. When we get back to Isa, I will personally write a letter of recommendation for you.”

“ I’m flattered your highness, but  it  was not I who ringed the bell.” Said Malo. “I was also alerted by the bell and saw a shadow running away from the fort.”

“ What? Then who was the sentry that sounded the bell?” Asked Soleil.

“ I’m not sure. For all we know, they could be among the dead…” Said Malo.

“ That’s a pity… I ’d very much like to thank that sentry.” Said Siebert.

**Meanwhile In the Forest…**

A red hood ed girl is looking at the fort.

“ Now we are even, human.”

**To be continue** **d**

Characters stats

Name: Sergius

Class: Centurion (promoted from Soldier, heavy armored)

Weapon Rank: Sword B, Lance/Javelin B

Personal Skill: Iron Legionnaire= Defense increase by 5 when standing by another ally that’s on foot.

Class Skill:

HP +5

Damage+2

Bulwark= Increases Defense by 5 when end ing a turn without acting.

Momentum Throw= Throw weapons increase range by one when mov ing  one space forward.

Health A

Strength B

Magic E

Skill C

Speed D

Defense A

Resistance E

Luck D

Move 5


End file.
